The present application is generally directed to methods and systems for quantifying and tracking the quality of software applications, especially applications or “apps” that run on mobile devices such as smartphones and cell phones and on tablet and other personal computers.
As mobile apps have become increasingly popular and critical to the success of many companies, monitoring app quality has become increasingly important. A variety of parties may be interested in monitoring and tracking app quality including, e.g., brands (i.e., companies associated with particular products or services), parent companies of brands, brand management firms, app developers, consumers, and market researchers.
Brands typically offer multiple applications to consumers and other users. For example, a single brand like Sports Illustrated may have multiple apps such as SI Swimsuit, SI Big Ticket, SI Football Rivals, etc. A parent company (e.g., Time Inc.) may own multiple brands (e.g., Sports Illustrated, People Magazine, and Time Magazine). Mobile apps are also often developed by outsourced firms working across brands and parent companies. The large number of apps has made tracking app quality increasingly complex and difficult for many companies and developers.